Live Your Life
by FicletMistress
Summary: But what would have happened if Axel hadn't left before Roxas joined with Sora?


**Hello there reader! This is a time crunch ficlet, This is what I call one of my 'twenty-four hour' fics; I had to finish it in that time span! Fortunately it was completed by the end of the school day in which it was written... if memory serves. Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Kingdom Hearts.**

**Live Your Life**

"I guess... my summer vacation is over..."

"No, it's not!"

Roxas spun around at the voice. "Axel?" He stared at the hunched over, gasping redhead in shock and confusion. "But you vanished!"

"Yeah, well, I decided that the next life was too far off." Even in his exhaustion, Axel looked more determined than the very faint fragments of Roxas's memory could ever recall seeing him. "Look, don't join back with Sora!" The blond glanced back at the sleeping keybearer. "He can survive without you fine; he's done it for over a year. You're your own being."

DiZ's hologram stepped forward, sending the organization member an irritated look. "You're a nobody. As your name states, you don't _have_ a being. Get out, or I'll force you from the program."

"Shut up!" The chakrams were drawn. "For someone who claims to be so wise, you really know nothing about us. And I'm not leaving without Roxas, so-"

"Program?" The voice that interrupted was strained, but not unheard. The other two turned their attention to the horrified blond. "Force him from the _program_? Like... a computer program?"

DiZ realized his crucial error. "No, Roxas, not like that..."

"So what Axel and Naminé have been saying is completely true? That my life's a lie? That I'm not supposed to _exist_?"

Even though Roxas was starting to panic, Axel found himself smiling slightly. His best friend was beginning to believe him again, if only a little. "Roxas..." he said in a gentler voice now, "if you leave here, you'll be able to live an actual life. You won't be trapped in this virtual prison."

DiZ let out a small, disbelieving laugh. "You speak of life, but nobodies are fated to fade into darkness! Roxas, if you rejoin with Sora you will be whole again. You won't fade away like the rest of the nobodies. Don't you feel... incomplete now?" The program argument was pointless now and a new strategy had to be found.

"I... a little..."

"Everything fades into darkness eventually." Axel was quiet again. "You can't make me believe that you'll go to some better place when you die, and you know you don't believe it yourself." He pointed an accusing finger at DiZ "You know deep down that you'll fade into darkness, whether you have a heart or not!"

"What are you say-"

"Roxas, we all fade, die, or whatever you want to call it eventually. But with Sora, it will be his life you live out, not your own. Being a nobody has nothing to do with being able to live a life."

"No, Roxas don't listen to him! He lies!"

The blond head turned.

"I am... or at least was your best friend! Please, Roxas!"

Turn.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"I don't know _what _I want!" Roxas shouted , the two keyblades appearing in his hands again. "Everything, everything has to come at once! I can't even get a moment to _think_!"

Suddenly everyone grew quiet as the creaking sound of machinery reached their ears. The three spun around to see the egg-shaped pod slowly opening. "Sora..." DiZ immediately turned his back on the nobodies to find the controls. "Naminé, the pod is opening too early! We don't have... Naminé!"

In the middle of the confusion Axel summoned a dark corridor and darted forward to grab Roxas's in arm. In his surprise, Roxas dropped his weapons and stumbled after. As he pulled the blond through he leaned down to whisper in his ear: "I I will explain everything soon. Promise." With that, they vanished through the corridor.

Just above and yet so far away in the real Twilight Town, Naminé smiled to herself as she lifted a finger from a single button. "Good luck, Axel and Roxas."

-o-

**I've cleaned this up a little, as it needed a bit of editing. ****Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
